


Call Me Dani

by ohnomanylovelywords



Category: Moby Dick - Herman Melville, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Depression, F/F, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnomanylovelywords/pseuds/ohnomanylovelywords
Summary: Dani & Phoebe. Dani is a 19-year-old trans girl looking for a fresh start. Her new roommate Phoebe just graduated from university and is starting her first real job.The modern-day all-female LGBTQIA+ Moby Dick (but instead of a white whale, the villain is a straight white male) slow burn romance, complete with bed-sharing premise, I’ve always wanted to write.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 4





	Call Me Dani

_call me dani. actually, walking existential crisis would be a more accurate title but my therapist says i need to start being kinder to myself. apparently, that also means keeping a diary so I can be more observant of my feelings and “find my truth,” whatever the fuck that means. well, here goes nothing. you know that feeling when you just need to run away from everyone and everything you’ve ever known and start a new life? that undeniable itch to be anywhere but here anyone but yourself. well, i’ve had that feeling every day since i was born and i’m finally doing something about it. not that I have a plan or a job lined up or any discernible skills to speak of. dropping out of university and suddenly moving from manchester to london to live with a complete stranger is probably crazy. no, it’s definitely crazy—_

With a jolt, Dani’s pen draws a jagged line across her notebook as the taxi stops in front of her new apartment building. She pays the driver and begins to thank him, but he’s already closed the door and driven off. Taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, she shifts her backpack to one shoulder and clutches her small grocery bag, hurrying across the street.

An old man is waiting by the front steps with a clipboard and a set of keys. “Sorry, I’m late. The bus and taxi took way longer than I expected and I’m sort of new to London and...” She drifts off, unsure of what to say next.

He waves a hand to dismiss her concerns, then smiles gruffly at her. “So, you must be the new tenant, uh,” He looks at his clipboard. “Dan—”

She cuts him off quickly, speaking much more firmly than before. “Dani. Call me Dani.”

He looks at her for a second, then shrugs. “Alright, Dani, here are the keys to your flat. You’re on the 3rd floor. Enjoy London.”

In the entryway, she notices a large package addressed to her room number. Phoebe Lester, her new flat mate. Attempting to be a good roommate, she starts to lift the box but gives up almost immediately. “Fuck. What’s in this? Cement?” Instead, she makes her way up the two flights to her new flat.

The door is unlocked, but her roommate doesn’t hear her come in. The raven-haired girl is dancing to “Toxic” by Britney Spears, the hairbrush in her hand a microphone. Like Dani, she’s somewhat abnormally tall for a girl. Though, Dani notices she has surprisingly muscular arms.

“Hi?” Dani announces her presence, knocking on the open door.

Phoebe jumps and turns down the music. She looks embarrassed but rallies easily. “Oh, right! You’re Dani, yeah? Nice to meet you!” She immediately envelopes her in a hug. Surprised, Dani reactively steps back into the hallway.

“Sorry, I’m a hugger.” Phoebe smiles warmly at her, but Dani isn’t quite sure how to respond.

“Um, it’s okay.” 

Fortunately, the doorbell rings, interrupting their conversation. “Oh, that must be my pizza! And my laundry’s probably done by now. Be right back!”

Dani’s stomach starts growling at the mere mention of food, so she shows herself to the kitchen. 

As soon as Phoebe returns from the laundry room, the fire alarm goes off. Phoebe coughs from the smoke, but ends up laughing as she surveys the scene in the kitchen: Dani frantically turning off the stove top and throwing an entire pot of burnt spaghetti noodles in the sink.

“Did you just burn pasta?” 

“I didn’t realize you had to add water first!” Dani buries her head in her hands. “I’m kind of a mess, sorry.”

Phoebe pats Dani’s shoulder with her free arm, the other holding a pizza box, her laundry basket balancing on top. Out of the corner of her eyes, Dani catches sight of the basket and laughs, too.

“So, do you only wear pink clothes, then?”

Her cheeks turn the color of her laundry. “I guess that’s what I get for refusing to wear matching socks, huh?” Phoebe chuckles to herself awkwardly. “My mum used to wash them for me, even when I was at university,” she adds sheepishly. “I think I’m kind of a mess, too.”

Dani sighs. “We’re pretty hopeless, huh?”

Phoebe nods in agreement but perks up easily. “Well, we can share this pizza. Hope you like Texas BBQ and the Sizzler.”

“That sounds like heaven.” They set up on the living room floor.

Dani takes a bite of the Sizzler, moaning dramatically. “I could literally make love to this pizza.” Phoebe giggles in response, covering her mouth with a napkin.

Chewing on her own slice, Phoebe ponders their current living situation. “Maybe we should create a chore chart so we don’t completely ruin the flat?”

Dani nods thoughtfully. “Agreed.”

Sitting on the floor of their new apartment, they consider the various chores required for keeping their apartment at least moderately liveable. 

Phoebe realizes it at the same time Dani does. Only one chore left. Taking out the trash. Jumping to her feet, Phoebe announces, “Let’s rock, paper, scissors for it.”

Dani can barely help from rolling her eyes at the childish suggestion, but Phoebe just laughs widely, biting her tongue.

“Best out of 3.” But Phoebe is predictable and Dani ends up winning both rounds.

“Best out of 5?” Dani agrees to the new terms, but easily wins again. 

“Maybe don’t pick paper every other turn,” Dani teases. “By the way, you have a package downstairs.” Despite the recent defeat, Phoebe jumps up in excitement and her entire face lights up.

“Yay! I love getting mail! I hope it’s a care package from my mum. She makes the most amazing sweets.” She turns to leave, but stops before reaching the door. 

“That being said, I’m going to have to take out the trash later. Plus, I already went all the way downstairs for my laundry and treated you to pizza, so really it would only be fair of you to do the eensy-teensy favor of bringing it up for me, right?” 

“Nope.”

Phoebe pouts and puts on her best puppy dog eyes expression. “Please,” she says, drawing out the word. Trying a new angle, “Let’s rock, paper, scissors for it?”

“No way, I tried to carry it up earlier, and I could barely lift it.”

“But I can’t do it! I don’t _—_ I don’t have arms!”

Dani arches an eyebrow in disbelief and amusement. Phoebe sighs. “Fine, but I have weak, gangly, basically useless arms.”

Dani gives her a once over. “You don’t look like you have weak arms.”

Phoebe rolls her eyes but is forced to agree. “It’s not my fault my dad made me work at his construction company all summer. He literally bought me a power drill for my birthday. I think he kind of always wanted a boy. Well, will you at least help me carry it?” 

Dani sighs dramatically, but she isn’t actually particularly bothered. “Sure, I don’t mind. It’s the least I can do, right?” Phoebe grins happily.

They finally manage to haul the box up the stairs to their flat. Phoebe tears into it like a child opening presents on Christmas morning.

“Oh, perfect, it’s my new mattress!” Phoebe exclaims.

Still catching her breath, Dani lets out a series of curse words. “Fuck, I knew I forgot something!”

“How do you forget a mattress? Sleep is literally my life.”

“I guess I kind of thought this apartment would be furnished? I wondered why it was so cheap. Ugh, what am I going to do now?”

Sitting on her newly unrolled bed, Phoebe frowns at her. “My friend Bryony dropped off her air mattress earlier. But honestly, you should just take my bed for the night. I don’t mind.”

Dani shakes her head vehemently. “No, that wouldn’t be fair.”

“Rock, paper, scissors for it?”

Dani tries to refuse, but Phoebe is determined to play for it. “Best out of 3.” She pauses, thinking. “Actually, all or nothing! If I win, I get the bed, and you have to take the trash out.”

“What? Why would I agree to that? You’re already taking out the trash!” But Dani is too competitive for her own good. “You know what? Fine, let’s do this. Best out of 3.”

Paper meets paper. Rock meets rock. Scissors meet scissors. Three perfect ties. “Well, that settles it, we’ll just have to share the bed.”

“What? No, that’s ridic—” Phoebe ignores her, a smirk on her lips. She playfully pushes Dani toward the bed. Off balance, she falls onto the mattress, too. They collide with an oomph. 

Phoebe smiles down at Dani, her tongue sticking out from between her teeth. Dani stares back with wide eyes. After a moment, Phoebe rolls over and laughs.

“Really, I don’t mind sharing, it’s no big deal,” Phoebe reassures her. But Dani’s fluttering heartbeat is saying otherwise. And if she’s not careful, soon something else might be.

Phoebe makes the bed, covering the mattress with sheets adorned by small cartoon whales. “Cute sheets. I think my younger cousin has similar ones,” Dani comments, trying to regain her composure.

Phoebe blushes slightly. “They’re youthful and whimsical,” she says, defensively.

“Fuck, she’s really cute,” Dani thinks. How on earth is she going to survive this new living situation?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read a lot of amazing phanfic in the past year and I’ve liked/reblogged a lot of posts, but this is my first time publicly joining the phandom as a creator, so please let me know what you think! And feel free to come say hi on tumblr!


End file.
